The Freehold
---- * Diadoch: Maegor * Dragonlord of Military Affairs: DaarioNaharis * Dragonlord of Foreign Affairs: Defiance * Dragonlord of Internal Affairs: Rocket23 |internationalrelations = (MnDOAP -- Umbrella) (ODP -- TIE) |forumurl = http://thefreehold.boards.net/thread/61/forum-notice?page=1&scrollTo=557 |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = April 6th, 2017 |totalnations = 33 |totalstrength = 817,722 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 24,779 |totalnukes = 154 |aidslots = 85 / 169 |rank = 53 |score = 4.90 }} The Freehold is an alliance on the White team. History The Freehold was formed as the result of a merger between The Ironborn, The Mages Guild, and The Mechanicus by Maegor, Marco Esse, General Gorgoth, and Daario Naharis on March 5th, 2017. It formally announced its existence on the Cyber Nations forums on March 12th, 2017. Maegor serves as the current Diadoch of The Freehold. Charter Charter of The Freehold The Freehold of Valyria: the center of the world, the home of dragons, the forges by which the strongest swords are created. Liberty, brotherhood, strength. From the fires of Valyria comes the strength of The Ironborn, the magic of the Mages, and the sophistication of The Mechanicus. We three peoples -- the bloodthirsty reavers, the mystical Mages, and the inventors and innovators of The Mechanicus realm – all declare that we unite ourselves under the single banner of The Freehold. We shall defend the principles of liberty, of brotherhood, and of strength. We proclaim our adherence to the Valyrian Code: each man free, each man loyal to his brothers, and each man loyal to the Freehold. We proclaim our loyalty to one another, now banded as one, as of this day: March 5th, 2017. Fire and Blood. Article I: Admission i. If a nation wishes to join the ranks of The Freehold, they must submit an application per the instructions of the Internal Affairs Department. ii. The applicant may then be submitted to questioning by alliance members while their application is awaiting approval. Upon approval by the Internal Affairs Department, the member shall be admitted into the alliance. Valyrians shall join the color sphere of the alliance. iii. Following their application’s approval, the applicant shall become a Valyrian, subject to all rights and duties therein. iv. The nation shall be instructed regarding The Freehold and CyberNations as whole. Nations who are under ninety days old will be put into the Mentor Program until they pass the ninety day mark. Article II: Government i. Diadoch The Diadoch shall serve as the People’s Representative and is the leader of the alliance. The Diadoch is solely responsible for the affairs, governance, policies, and leadership of the alliance, unless those powers are otherwise delegated to others per his will. The Diadoch shall serve for an indefinite term, subject to death or resignation. Each Diadoch shall be chosen via selection by the office’s previous holder. If, during the course of the Diadoch’s term, the Tribunal finds it desirable, the Diadoch shall be subject to a vote of confidence per a simple majority of the Tribunal; if such a vote is required, 65% +1 of the membership must vote in favor of removal in order for the Diadoch to resign his office. ii. Dragonlords The Dragonlords shall serve as the leaders of their various departments or over other jurisdictions as designated by the Diadoch. The Diadoch may create any number of Dragonlords and appoint any member to such position per his discretion. The Dragonlords can be delegated appropriate powers and responsibilities as delegated by the Diadoch. The Dragonlords may organize their departments and appoint appropriate subordinates per their discretion. The Diadoch shall have the ultimate authority on all matters relating to any office and their respective officeholders. All policies for the alliance shall be set by the Diadoch and enforced by the Dragonlords. iii. The Tribunal The Tribunal shall serve as an open assembly for all Valyrians who are not a member of the government, where they may voice their opinions on matters. Article III: Policies and Governance i. All policies, all treaties, all declarations of war and peace, all disciplinary actions, all laws, and all other umbrella terms regarding the governance and leadership of the alliance shall be the sole authority of the Diadoch. Article IV: Amendments i. Any Valyrian may propose an amendment to the charter. In order for an amendment to pass, it must receive unanimous approval by all Dragonlords and the Diadoch. Signed by the People and the Diadoch of The Freehold